guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowball
Bug note Spells do not interrupt spells when one is dazed, this is not a bug. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 12:32, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Spells don't, but attacks do, and Snowball is considered an attack by Ice Breaker and the two snow fighting forms. Has anyone tested if Snowball interrupts dazed foes casting other spells like Ice Fort, Ice Breaker or Icicles? -- Gordon Ecker 22:45, 7 January 2007 (CST) Block Can you block these does anyone know? Rooble0818 :It's a spell, so you shouldn't be able to, but its considered an attack by some snowball fighting skills so idk, go test.--GigaThRasH 03:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if it works like an attack too then it might. Rooble0818 :::I heard that "Shields Up!" works, as does strafing. (T/ ) 03:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I was just wondering if things like aegis and mental block work in there. Rooble0818 :::::No block should work, since it's a magical projectile. --Kale Ironfist 03:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then the notes in Secret Lair of the Snowmen#Notes are wrong? (T/ ) 03:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Let's just say I wouldn't AGF that contribution. I'll check when I get home, but spell projectiles don't get blocked, and have been this way since Guild Wars was released. --Kale Ironfist 03:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Technically you're wrong, Swirling Aura used to block magical projectiles like Flare (T/ ) 03:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::No, you're relying on an accurate skill description. It never did. See Talk:Swirling Aura, more specifically, Fyrens' comment on 18 November 2005. --Kale Ironfist 03:53, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Blocking definitly still has an effect against snowball, i just tested it with a 55 monk and all block skills. Rooble0818 :::::::::::I am very confused now ;_; (T/ ) 04:20, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Now another interesting thing to test is if wind(ebon vanguard skill) does anything against them. I'm going to guess no, but do you guys know if it does anything either? Rooble0818 :Back to blocking, maybe it's like a spirit's attacks? They are also blockable. Tain 22:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Has anyone even CONSIDERED Defiant was Xinrae? or Xinrae's weapon? Their entire team has to wait 20 seconds (at attrib 15) to use their main attack skill. *This spell cannot be disabled and copied by Arcane Mimicry, Arcane Larceny, or Smooth Criminal. Isn't that because this is a monster spell? Well not a real monster spell, but those stealing spells only work on skills players could normally use. Silver Sunlight 09:56, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Felix and I have discussed this on Felix's Talk page. Comes down to; this skill can be used by payers without transforming or anything. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Attack skill? I don't think so. The only attack characteristic this has is adrenaline gain, which is actually just an affect of the skill, not from striking somebody like an attack. Ice Breaker is the only snow fighting skill that mentions attacks at all, and since I think it triggers on Icicles, I'm pretty sure the description on it is just wrong. In other words, this isn't an attack at all. It's just a spell, and Ice Breaker's wording sucks. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC)